fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Lancelot
Reina Arygon(レイナアリゴン, Reina Arigon), known as the Dragon Mistress (ドラゴンの女王, Doragon no Joō) is the Priestess for the Church of The Dragon God. She is the princess of and a member of the Yosumi's (四隅, Yosumi lit. Four Corners) greatest power, the Ten Shogun. Reina uses Water Dragon Slayer Magic. She was engaged to the Prince of, Ichirou Shōwa before Appearance Reina is a very beautiful and tall, woman with a regal and dignified appearance. She is slim with a narrow waist but still quite curvaceous with a very large bust. Standing at 188 cm, Reina is one of the tallest human characters in the series and certainly the tallest female. Before the time skip, she appeared younger than most her age maturing much later on than normal, being considerably shorter and thinner than the other people her age. IN fact she appeared so different that Kain did not even recognize her. Personality Her beauty, status and strength greatly intimidate those around her, as such Reina is used to walking all over others and having her own way. The fact that she has been pampered from a young age add to this. When she was younger she initially acted very selfishly towards everyone around her, because she believed that she was far more important. This attitude was born from immense insecurity and fear. Though after the time skip she had improved a great deal she was still arrogant and has an air of superficial superiority about her. Though this is not Due to her confidence, her strength, boldness and beauty, she is constantly intimidating the men around her. She has developed a strong standard on what she would acknowledge as an actual man of interest. She likes to flirt with other girls, supposedly because there are no guys around who catch her attention, with the majority of them being too intimidated to talk to her, too childish, or just not on her level. However she herself has stated that she She is quite cautious and guarded, she trusts very few people and is quite suspicious of those around her, especially men. She has been. Reina has a greats sense of pride in her abilities particularly her skill with her Dragon Slayer Magic and her status as a Dragon slayer. She believed that dragon slayers were the ultimate beings and the magic they used was unparalleled. After witnessing Ichirou's defeat at the hands of, she changed her perspective. She has proven that she cares a great deal about her people, being willing to give her life to save them if necessary. She allowed herself to be beaten and detained by Ichirou because he promised he would not hurt any of her people if she complied. History When she was in her mid teens Reina was undergoing training an grooming for the position of the priestess. some man. Synopsis War of Worlds Vengeance Magic & Abilities Reina is an extremely powerful individuals, her status as a member of the Ten Shogun is impressive enough, but she is also one of it's youngest members. Reina has great influence, she has control of an entire nation and the system of the church of the dragon god as well as all it's followers. Magic Abilities Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. In order to harness Water Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. *'Water Wall' (水の壁, Mizu no Kabe): *'Water Gun' (水鉄砲, Mizu Deppō): Reina fires a blast of highly pressurised water from her finger. The blast has enough penetrative force to impale someone through the chest *'Tsunami' (津波, Tsunami): *'Water World' (水の世界, Mizu no Sekai) Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō): is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to create, manipulate and absorb the element that is water. Reina can also consume this element in order to replenish her energy levels and amplify her spells. *'Water Dragon's Roar' (水竜の咆哮, Suiryū no Hōkō): The Water Dragon Slayer's version of the dragon slayer's typical roar spell. Reina inhales and gathers water in her mouth before expelling it in the form of a massive blast of destructive, highly pressurised water. *'Water Dragon's Titanic Tide' (水竜の巨大な潮, Suiryū no Taitanikku Shio): *'Water Dragon's Finger Gun' (水竜の指銃, 'Suiryū no Shigan''): *'''Water Dragon's Fang (水竜の牙, Suiryū no Kiba): Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu lit. Annexing Technique): This is a Caster Magic and core skill that is fairly uncommon in the current era of magic. Described as "bestowing and affixing one's Magic", Enhancement allows the user to harness the magical power through connection to. Reina can use this magic to Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Reina has displayed an extreme amount of physical strength. She can smash through stone and break people's bones with her powerful, rangy kicks. Enhanced Endurance: Fighting Styles Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Reina is a highly adept hand-to-hand combatant. Equipment *'Cloak of Invisibility' (不可視の外套, Fukashi no Gaitō): Reina Gallery Reinaage10.png|Reina at age 10. Reinaoutfit1.png|Reina's first outfit at the war lords summit. Reinaoutfit2.png|Reina's outfit at the battle. Reinaoutfit3.png|Reina's second outfit at the war lords summit. reinafullbody.jpg|Reina's most common outfit. Reinacommon.png|Reina. Quotes Trivia 龍隠れの里, Ryūgakure no Sato lit. "Village Hidden Among The Dragons" Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Mage